clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Pookie Contest
A Pookie Contest, rarely known as a Lil Miss [[Club Penguin|'CP']], is a type of competition hosted by mumus, duh duhs and rarely other fam fam members. Pookie contests are generally like a pookie version of a fashion show; many pookies will dress up in outfits that match the theme given by the host, and the host will choose a pookie to be “out”. Usually, the last pookie still in the competition will be the winner, but there may be multiple winners. Types of contest Below are the seven types of pookie contests that are accepted as the norm and used by many, though all pookie contest hosts are free to use a style not listed here. Chair Contest Chair contests are generally the most common type of pookie contest. The hosts will place various “chairs” around their igloo (usually 5-30, but there may be more or less). The contestants sit on these chairs and dress up in the chosen theme. The host will tell the contestants to perform a specific action once they are done; this is usually dancing. Once every contestant is performing the action, the host will remove the chairs of the contestants that are “out”. This process repeats until the winner(s) is/are chosen. If a group of contestants attend, they may ask to sit together on a chair. Pros *The host does not need to walk from contestant to contestant saying “in, in, out, in”, which can sometimes upset the contestants. *It is easy for the host to see the contestants, as they usually all sit on separate chairs. *The chair contest is the most commonly used, so many contestants will understand it better than any other contest. Cons *Contestants who are out may try to sit on an extra chair, or chairs that are already occupied (if there are no extra chairs). This can cause drama, and may cause some contestants to leave. Room Contest When chair contests became accepted as the norm, room contests became quite rare. A room contest, hence the name, has a few rooms. These are usually assigned colors, eg. Red, Blue and Green. The host starts by calling "Line up!", then sending an equal amount of contestants to each room. The contestants in each room will then dress up the best they can to the theme chosen by the host. Once each room has dressed accordingly, the host will pick a room to be “out”, and the process repeats until the winners are chosen. Pros * Room contests are generally very quick, finishing faster than a chair contest due to the fact that more contestants are “out” at one time. Cons * It can be hard for the hosts to see all of the contestants if they are clustered up in a room. * If the host considers one half of a room very good and the other half not as good, they may have trouble deciding which room is ”out”. Fashion Show There are two different “ways” a fashion contest can be held. Way 1 The host will have a runway, some clothes racks and a table. They will sit at the table and watch the contestants walk down the runway, dressed to the chosen theme. The host will study the contestants and decide if they are “in” or “out”. The process repeats until the host shouts “winner”. Pros * No extra "chairs" so they will leave straight away. It's faster than the other contests because it's straight forward. Cons * Sometimes pookies get confused on who the host is talking to, or the mumu or duh duh will forget who is out, because there are no chairs. Way 2 The pookies will have dressing rooms, and the famfam will have a sitting area, with couches, chairs, and tables. The host will give a theme, the pookies will dress accordingly. Once their done, the pookies will line up behind the runway. Once all the pookies are ready, the host will say "Go!" (or something similar). Points are often given on the basis of costume and details. (S)he will then say a score, for example, 8. (S)he will note this down either in real life or on a program like notepad. Usually,the winner is the one with the highest wins, but sometimes, the total scores might be added using a program like Calculator. *Pros: Clean and organized, and also, points are given on a fair basis. *Cons: Some pookies may fight over their positions before they go on the runway. In or Out Way 1 ''' The mumu will call Line up! and say 'in' or 'out'. *Pros: It goes rather quickly if the pookies aren't budging each other. *Cons: It's kind of slow sometimes. Also, pookies may get confused on who she is talking to, as it can be hard to tell who is in which area in the line. '''Way 2 She will have a chair and the pookie will have a chair. She will go along the lines of chairs and say in or out. *Pros: You can see who is in and out more easily than Way 1. *Cons: This is less common and some pookies may not understand what she is doing unless their chairs are gone. Snowball Contest Pookies will sit anywhere they want, usually far apart from each other, so there is not as much confusion. Then the host will throw snowballs at pookies. Normally, getting hit with a snowball means you are out. *Pros: It is rare for much drama to happen. Also, no igloo editing is required. *Cons: A toss might miss, and then pookies may become confused. Also, some pookies will think you are hurting them by throwing something at them. Voting Contest This type of contest is very rare. If you're a pookie for about ten years, chances are that you'll see only one of these. These are really different from the other contests. The pookies sit in seats, and the mumu and famfam (if there is one) will have a sitting area, consisting of couches, chairs and sometimes even tables. The sitting area is often "marked off" from the other areas with laser beams, flowers, or any rod-like furniture items. The host will give a theme, and pookies will dress accordingly. But instead of the host choosing who's in or out, The mumu will call out each pookie and ask them who they think should be out. The chairs will usually be arranged in a straight line, so the pookies don't get confused. Otherwise, the host will call out their usernames or throw a snowball at them, asking them for the vote. *Pros: Pookies can directly tell who they want to be out. *Cons: A pookie might get mad if another pookie votes against them and it might be confusing if the pookie's name had a lot of numbers. Letter Contest These are extremely rare contests. It may work 2 ways: Whoever gets the letter is out, or if they get the letter they're in. You may see none of these in your whole pookieing career. The mumu could send any letter. Pros: Quick, and the mumu can tell who is lying since they sent the letter. Cons: A pookie's mailbox may be full or the host may run out of coins. A mumu might forget who she sent a postcard to. A Letter Contest is a very rare sight as they are very difficult to explain and pookies sometimes prefer easier, more simple contests. Because of their rarity, there most likely never performed as it seems fussy and difficult but good if you want to tell the truth. Winning a Pookie Contest In pookie contests the Missy Moo (aka the mumu) running the contest may have preferences or want to pick a specific person. Mostly they want to pick the cutest ones who look like a diva. If you want to win the contest you have to be prepared and see what type of mumu it is. If a pookie does win the contest the igloo will probably change into the regular home igloo and the fam-fam (the winner's wista's/borders, winners biggie wista/border and uppies and kitties as well as mumu/duh duh) will continue as normal. Unfortunately the favoritism may hurt other pookies or make them feel left out and leave as theye may be too many diva pookies or rare pookies there. Sometimes, just wearing something the mumu doesn't like can get you out on the first round. Its pretty hard to win a pookie contest because diva's and sometimes MELD's may come and because they are a diva or MELD or Rare pookie may get chosen over others. Newspapers Sometimes, a mumu or duhduh will tell all the pookies to read their newspapers, then the mumu will ask the famfam who they think should be out. This usually only happens on the final round. This is fair because the famfam gets a say in who their new sibling will be, but if a famfam member accidentally throws a snowball at the person who they want to win, the person will see that they have the snowball when they close their newspapers. List of Themes The mumu/duh duh will pick a theme, something that describes what the pookies should dress as. Example - If the mumu/duh duh were to say 'christmas', the pookies will dress in a Christmas-related outfit. Sometimes, a pookie will ask for a theme. Example 1 - "Missy, can theme be Western?" Example 2 - "Hopes/wopes/hwopes camping!" Sometimes the mumu/duh duh will pick pookies to pick a theme. Theme examples *Christmas *Easter *Halloween *School/Nerdy *Cute *Any color *Camping *Twins (pookies will pair up and dress the same) *Swimmy *Any type of silly or random *Rare *Any season (Fall, Summer, Spring, Winter) *Food *Rainy day *Western *Retro *Cosplay as a character *Jobs *Sports *Puffle *Fancy *Royal / Medieval Category:Igloos Category:Pookies Category:Activities